Nothing But You
by animeluvr999
Summary: This is just a sweet moment between Ritsuka and Soubi. It's a oneshot, so there aren't going to be updates on this unless it gets A LOT of good reviews... then maybe I'll continue. R and R!


**Nothing But You**

**This is just a sweet little short story between Ritsuka and Soubi created for my own entertainment. This is my favorite anime EVA! So that means you can't dis it… You can dis my story all you like, but not the anime. I didn't create it, so it's not my fault if you hate it… But then, why exactly would you be in this section of anime shows if you hated Loveless…?**

**Oh well… whatever makes you happy. R+R please! **

_**---**_

"Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted, hitting his fighter's hand away from his torso. The boy turned, an angry look adorning his face. Soubi smirked as he looked across his sacrifice's bare chest and torso. "I asked you to wrap my arm… not to-" But the familiar feeling of the man's lips against his own cut him off. Soubi leaned in closer letting the soft cloth of his shirt press against the boy's chest.

As Soubi moved to cup Ritsuka's chin his shirt rode up slightly. A harsh blush crawled up into Ritsuka's cheeks as he felt the friction of Soubi's skin against his own. The boy quickly broke the kiss and stood up from the bed. "Stop it Soubi! I don't want you to touch me like that again… just bandage my arm, okay?" Ritsuka fumed.

"Is that an order…?" Soubi asked cheekily. Ritsuka nodded as Soubi stood from the bed. "You have to say it." He said seductively as he came closer to his sacrifice.

Ritsuka stepped back from the blonde heading slowly towards him. "I order you…" The fighter's eyes were penetrating his again. "…you to…" Soubi's gentle fingers swept across his cheek, brushing back a piece of raven hair. Then they curled around his jaw line, cupping his chin softly, drawing Ritsuka nearer.

"_How can he have such a great affect on me…? The way he looks into my eyes… the way he moves… the way his lips touch mine… Why do they make my mind run cold and my nerves flare?" Ritsuka thought to himself._

"Yes _Ritsuka_…?" Soubi said softly to his sacrifice. The boy's name flowed off Soubi's tongue in such a way that it made its owner's spine tingle.

"Kiss me…" Ritsuka breathed. _"Wait…"_ Ritsuka thought, his mind kicking in again. _"What did I just say…?"_ The boy gasped and put his hand across his lips as his eyes widened in shock at his own words.

Soubi had a slightly surprised look on his face but his lips melted into a caring, love filled smile as he looked down into his sacrifice's blushing face. His strong but tender hand gripped Ritsuka's wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth. The boy's deep-purple eyes were locked with the cerulean ones staring into his irises. "Soubi…" Ritsuka breathed before their lips met again.

At first, Ritsuka was still getting over the fact that he had commanded Soubi to kiss him, but then he found his eyes closing. Something inside of him was saying to move forward… that it was okay, but there was another. It told him to break away… to stop. It told him that this was wrong, to fall in love with someone like him. His heart began to pound as Soubi moved in closer, the pressure against his lips rising.

As Ritsuka's heartbeat grew, his hurt arm began to throb. The sacrifice's eyelids pressed against each other and his hand flew on top of his still un-bandaged arm. He pulled away as he winced in pain. "Nh… Soubi, it hurts." Soubi blinked and returned to his full height, outstretching his arm to his sacrifice.

"Come on… I'll wrap it now." Soubi said. Ritsuka took his hand, letting the man lead him to the bed again. Soubi sat down and then Ritsuka sat atop his lap, facing his fighter. The blonde picked up the metal box containing the medicine and bandages required. He took out a long white strip of cloth and smeared some of the antiseptic across its surface. Ritsuka winced when his fighter placed the bandage against his wound.

"Gomen… It'll hurt a little while I wrap it too." Soubi said caringly as he began to wrap the bandage around his sacrifice's arm. "Why does she do these things to you…?" He sighed to himself, too softly for the boy to hear.

After the pain in his arm toned down a bit Ritsuka's eyes couldn't help but wander. They traveled from the strong hands that were carefully wrapping his arm, up across Soubi's arms that were covered by a tight turtleneck shirt. He could see every curve of his fighter's muscles below the soft cloth as his eyes traveled from his arm to his shoulder to his neck, which was covered as usual.

An image of a topless Soubi crossed his mind. _"I wonder what his skin tastes like…"_ Ritsuka thought to himself.

"You're biting your lip." Soubi said suddenly, making Ritsuka break out of his daydream. "You only do that when you're thinking of something you like."

Ritsuka blushed. "I do not." He said, averting his eyes from Soubi's tantalizing body.

"You do too… Especially when you're craving it. Like that time when you really wanted ice cream…" Soubi said as he thought back, his eyes hazing slightly. "Every time you bit your lip, I knew you were thinking of having some because right after that you would ask me for it." Soubi smiled sweetly. "We never did find you that ice cream, did we?"

Ritsuka's eyebrows slanted inward slightly as he tried to remember that day. "Oh yeah…" He looked back at the man. "Soubi?"

"Hm?" Soubi said, his head tilting slightly to one side and looking at his sacrifice with an innocent face.

"What else do you notice about me…?" Ritsuka asked, his eyes swirling with curiosity before they disappeared below the fabric of his shirt as he placed it back on.

Soubi smiled again and his hand rose up slowly, brushing back a few strands of hair from the boy's eyes. "Everything…" He said softly, looking at Ritsuka fondly. "The way your ears point back when you're angry. The way you blush when you're embarrassed. The way your tail moves when you're losing patience…"

"You notice all of that…?" Ritsuka asked, looking into his fighter's eyes. He looked away and a small smile moved across his lips. The faintest blush crossed his cheeks as he thought of what Soubi had just said. "Thank you…" He said softly.

Soubi smiled. "There's no need to thank me…" He said as he looked into Ritsuka's amethyst eyes. "…I can't help falling in love with you."

"Soubi…" Ritsuka murmured under his breath. Not once, until that moment, had he realized just how much Soubi loved him. _"I never knew…"_ He thought to himself as he looked into Soubi's deep, blue eyes.

Soubi looked away and put the antiseptic back into the small box and closed it. "Well, I'm finished with-" There was a sharp tug of pain as his head was pulled around by his long blonde hair, but it quickly vanished, his eyes widening slightly.

Ritsuka's lips slowly moved away from Soubi's as the boy's eyes opened and looked into his fighter's. His heart was pounding. Soubi's mouth was slightly open out of surprise, but then his eyes seemed to focus back on the sacrifice.

Soubi's hand moved up to wrap around the back of the boy's back, holding his head. The two of them tipped, their legs moving up onto the bed. Ritsuka moved with Soubi as the man's lips came in contact with his own yet again, but this time it was different. It was expected. It was shared between the two of them… not just given. Ritsuka's hand traveled up his fighter's back to his neck and then cupped Soubi's face softly.

Soubi's hand held Ritsuka's face gently and the other ran down the boy's body, feeling the muscles below his shirt… below his skin. The skin that he wanted to touch… to taste. Ritsuka's lips opened ever so slightly, tempting Soubi's tongue to enter. It was slow, and a little cautious, but after a few moments the fighter's tongue entered his sacrifice's mouth.

He tasted so sweet to Soubi, that the blonde couldn't help but draw Ritsuka closer. As the boy's tongue entered his fighter's mouth he could feel the man's soft touch slip below the rim of his shirt. Soubi could feel the boy smile against his lips and they separated. "It's okay…" Ritsuka said as he looked up into Soubi's eyes, his blonde hair cascading around them.

He could see the doubt in his fighter's eyes. "…really." Ritsuka said reassuringly. Soubi's other hand removed itself from the back of Ritsuka's head and joined his other hand in the task of pushing up Ritsuka's shirt.

It was slow, but felt sooo good to finally have Soubi's skilled fingers touching his body. His hands floated across Ritsuka's skin, but a soft gasp escaped Ritsuka's lips when his fighter's fingers trailed across his nipples. Soubi smiled at the small sound. It was something he had wanted to hear ever since he saw the boy blush in the park after their first kiss. He brushed his fingers across Ritsuka's nipple again.

"Soubi…" The sacrificed breathed as a small, strange sensation rushed up through him. The man's hands moved the rest of the way, pulling the boy's shirt off and letting it fall to the ground.

"Yes…?" He whispered in Ritsuka's cat ear seductively before biting it tenderly.

Ritsuka opened his eyes again and looked into Soubi's. "I can't lose those yet you know?" He said, joking slightly.

"I know… I'm not intending on going all the way yet." Soubi said, releasing Ritsuka's ear from his lips and moving them down to the boy's neck. He kissed it softly and the sacrifice's muscles relaxed beneath his lip's gentle touch.

"Then why…?"

"I simply wanted the privilege of taking off your shirt and doing this…" Soubi cut him off before biting a bit more roughly at a nook in between Ritsuka's neck and shoulder. The boy took in a sharp breath, a blush forming on his cheeks. Soubi smiled at the heat that had risen up in his sacrifice's skin. He slowly pulled his tongue up the side of the boy's neck, relaxing and cooling Ritsuka's skin.

Ritsuka breathed out slowly as his body relaxed again. It was like Soubi could manipulate every cell in his being if he wished it. "What did you do…?" Ritsuka asked, looking back into his fighter's eyes.

Soubi smiled down at his blushing face. "I noticed that too. The way that when I touch you on the one spot you always blush… No matter what."

"No matter what?" Ritsuka considered the idea. The sound of sheets moving penetrated the air and Soubi suddenly found himself on his back with Ritsuka straddling his legs. "Do you have a place like that Soubi…?" Ritsuka asked mischievously, leaning down close to his fighter's face.

Soubi smirked. "Are you toying with me Ritsuka…?" The sacrifice just smiled before his hands slid beneath the blonde's shirt. He lifted Soubi's shirt off of his arms and looked down at the beauty, which he had just uncovered. The faintest blush struck his cheeks as his nerves took hold. He had only seen Soubi without a shirt once before and that was when he had first truly betrayed his name. The other time, he had so many bandages on that it hardly counted.

Ritsuka's hands slowly regained consciousness and began to move without all of his will. They moved from the rim of Soubi's pants up across his smooth, warm skin. Soubi's eyes drifted closed as he indulged in the feeling of his sacrifice's touch. The sacrifice's self confidence began to rise up again and his fingers flowed over Soubi's skin instead of simply moving against it. Suddenly, he heard Soubi make a small noise filled with pleasure. He stopped and looked at his fighter's face.

The blonde's eyes were opened now and looking into his sacrifice's. Ritsuka looked down at his hand and ran it across the curve in Soubi's side again. Soubi's eyes closed and he took in a sharp breath, just like Ritsuka had done. The boy smirked at the newfound place and leaned down, kissing it softly.

Soubi could feel a strong tingle run through his body at the touch of his sacrifice but when the boy nipped at his skin he visibly shivered. Ritsuka smiled and sat back up to his full height. _"Interesting…"_ Ritsuka thought to himself as he looked over the blonde's body again before getting up.

Soubi opened his eyes again. "When did you become so forward…?" Soubi asked as he sat up to watch his sacrifice pick up their shirts.

"It was the idea of you having a special place' that spurred me on."

Soubi smirked. "You know… I have more then one of those." Soubi's shirt was quickly thrown at him in response, but he couldn't help but smile.

"_He's finally realizing what's happened… What's happening… What will happen."_ Soubi thought to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Ritsuka asked as he pulled his shirt on.

"Nothing…"

"_Nothing but you…"_


End file.
